Always and Forever
by Kitsune No da
Summary: All I'm saying is, that this is just a S+S fic. Please R
1. Always and Forever -Prologue

Title-Always and Forever -Prologue  
  
  
Hi all! Well, this is gonna be a S+S fic. And there's not gonna be any yaoi/yuri couples in here (sorry Hashbrown), like T+Y. Kay. In my fic., Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, etc. are... 14. Okay. Well, this is my first romance fic. of Card Captor. So be nice to me. I'm gonna use Syaoran as Li. Kay. Except if Meiling is in there (you know, since she calls him Syaoran. So I'm call him Syaoran if she's in there). Well, that's about it. And if you were wondering (probably not...), but I did change my name. It was Spunki Gurl, but now, it's Strawberry Cheesecake. Kay. Now, on with the story.  
  
~'~'  
  
"Sakura! Wait up!" Tomoyo yelled, as she was she ran up to her best friend, as they were going to school.  
"Hoe? Oh, hi Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, happily.  
"What happened?! Why are you so happy?" Tomoyo asked, seeing all happy.  
"Umm.... Nothin'...." Sakura said, turning her head away, as she blushed at her dream she had, about dream guy, Li Syaoran.  
"Sakura... You are so bad at lying...." Tomoyo said, knowing whenever Sakura would "try" to lie.  
"Hoe?! I'm not lying!" Sakura said a bit louder, trying to deny it.   
"Riiiight. That's like saying I hate to use cameras"  
"Fine! Okay. Please, just don't tell him....." Sakura said, looking down... Knowing that Tomoyo knows.  
"Don't have to worry about me. I won't tell him."  
"Thanx. Now c'mon. We're gonna have to hurry now, or we'll be late!" Then Sakura, and Tomoyo ran their way to school.  
  
~'~'  
(Later, Sakura was in Math, the period before lunch break, and Sakura was starting to day dream, about Li)  
"Umm... Ms. Kinomoto? Hello? Ms. Kinomoto? Wake up! STOP DAY DREAMING IN MY CLASS!!!" Sakura's math teacher began to yell, after how many times Sakura was day dreaming (which, is practicelly (?), every single day).   
"HOOOOOOEEE!!!" Sakura yelled out, and jumped out of her chair.   
"Now, that you are awake, you can tell me the answer." Sakura's teacher was looking at her.  
"Umm... ummm....." then she looked at Li, who sat, in front, diagnoly (?) of her. And figured out what he was saying.  
"Yes Ms. Kinomoto?"  
"It's... l=16."  
"Good." then she walked away, and went to her chalkboard, and started to write the homework.  
'Good.... Now I get to thank Li today at lunch, for helping me...' then Sakura heard the bell ring.   
  
~'~'  
Hey people! I'm sssssoooooo sorry this is so short! I'm just on a writer's block. So if you have any idea's, or a suggestion, you can just e-mail me at: Kero716@cheerful.com Thanx! 


	2. Always and Forever -chap. 1

Always and Forever- Chapter 1  
  
Hey people! I decided to write chapter 1 earlier than I thought I would, since I had about 10 reviews in about a day. And thanx to those, who kept telling that I had to fix some spelling errors. I know I had to, but hey, I'm not the best typer. Well, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer- CC belongs to Clamp. Not me, don't try to hunt me or anything.  
  
"Li! Wait up!" Sakura said as she tried to catch up with him at lunch (a.n-doesn't that part seem like the Prologue?)  
"Huh? Oh. Hey Sakura" Li said, as soon as he heard her calling him.  
"Hi... (trying to catch her breath) I just... wanted to... thank you... for helping... me today... In math." she finally, was able to say.  
"Oh, it was nothing...." then he turned his head in blush (a.n-ohhh!! It's he so kawaii whenever he blushes?!).  
"Well, I thought it was something. Thank-you." then she hugged him (just like usual), then he starts to blush, deeper.   
"Hoohohhooh!! That was SO kawaii!!!" Sakura and Li, knew who it was, the same person, with her video camera, Tomoyo. "And I caught Li and Sakura hugging, and Li started to blush all red!!" And as usual, clueless Sakura...  
"Huh? What? Li, you were red? Are you okay? Are you start to have a fever?" Sakura started to ask.   
"Wha! Ummm... Nothing... I'm okay." then Li ran away from them, as he blushed even harder.  
"Hoe? What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked with her clueless face.  
"Oh nothing.... Except that he likes someone..." Tomoyo murmured under her breath.  
"Hoe?"   
"Oh. Nothing. Let's just go and meet up with everyone else. I think Yamazaki is telling his little stories again, and Chiharu playing with her mallet again (There HashBrown!)."  
"Okay. Let's go!"  
  
~'~'  
'I can't believe she actually hugged me! I mean, over nothing! All I did was barely help her out in math, and now she's hugging me!' Li thought, as he was sitting at his favorite tree. Then other voice came in.  
'C'mon Syaoran (I dunno what the heck he would call himself, when he's talking to himself like that), you know you enjoyed that! So just tell her!! Tell her now!'  
"But I just can't...." he said (out loud).   
"Can't what?" Li looked up, and saw Yamazaki looking at him.  
"Oh, nothing... I guess."   
"You know. Back then, in Turkey, when people say that they can't then they... OOOWWWW!!!" he screamed as soon as he felt a big 'ol bump on his head.  
"Chiharu!! I told you not to hit me with the mallet again!" he yelled, holding onto his newly bump.  
"And I told you not to make up stories! Especially to Li and Sakura!"  
"What? Why?" Li asked as soon as he heard "Li and Sakura".  
"Umm.... Nothing... (and murmured under her breath) you two are just really gullible..."  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing! C'mon Yamazaki, we gotta go. Bye Li." Chiharu said, dragging Yamazaki.  
"Umm... Bye.. Those two would never change.."  
  
~'~'  
  
That's it for chapter one! I'm SO sorry it's pretty short.. But I've been busy with homework, lately. Okay. Please review, and thanx for reading!!  
  



	3. Always and Forever -chap. 2

Always and Forever -Chapter 2  
  
Hi all! I'd like to thanx everyone who R&R on chapter one! Thanx! =D Well, I really like to apologozy to those, if they like reading long fic... Cuz' I have a lot of my mind right now, and I've been having a lot of homework lately... Oh well... I thought... Why didn't I just put it up all on one whole story.. I would, but for some reason, I just really wanted to put it up as chapters, and it'll let it post something up... Well, I'll stop now, so you can read. Enjoy!  
  
~'~'  
(Sakura and Tomoyo walking towards Sakura's House)  
  
"Sakura! You were so great on video!!" Tomoyo yapped and yapped on about her hugging Li-kun.   
"Tomoyo.... C'mon... I was just thanking him for helping me!" Sakura said.  
"Then when he helps you again, this time, you can say "Oh Li-kun! Thanx for hugging me! And did you know that I love you? C'mon let's date!" then she began to giggle.  
"Well, first of all, riiiiight. You wish. And second, I don't even know if he feels the same way about me...."  
"Of course he does Sakura!"  
"Well, yeah, he likes me as a friend..."  
"No Sakura. I mean he does feel the same way!"  
"Hoe?"   
"Umm... Never mind.. C'mon hurry get to your house!"  
"Okay. I'll race you!"  
"'Kay." Then Tomoyo started to run.  
"Hey! No fair! Cheater!" Then Sakura started to run, but caught up, since she's one of the fast runners at her school.   
  
(a.n-I don't remember if she is... Oh well. But in here, she is)  
  
"Ha! I win!" Sakura yelled. She tagged the door, and leaned on the door. "Ahhhhhh!" Sakura screamed. Then suddenly fell to the ground.  
"Sakura! Are you okay?" Tomoyo caught up with her.  
"Yeah... Oww.." Then she looked up, and noticed that her Onii-chan opened the door.  
"Hey Kajiuu (however it's spelled....). What are you doing on the floor?" he asked, then chuckled a bit.  
"Oh shut up, 'Nii-chan!" then playfully slapped him. Then turned to Tomoyo. "You wanna a snack?"   
"Sure!" then Sakura and Tomoyo went past Touya, and headed for the kitchen.   
"Oh! Konichiwa Yukito!" Sakura said, as she and Tomoyo entered the kitchen. And as you know, he has his head in the frig.   
"Konichiwa Sakura, Tomoyo." he said.  
"Hello Yukito." Tomoyo replied.  
"C'mon Tomoyo, let's go get something, and go to my room."  
"Okay." they grabbed a few things, and was about to leave, but Sakura noticed she left something.  
"Oh! I almost forgot!"  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked, as Sakura went to the frig., and grabbed something.  
"I forgot about Kero-chan!"  
"Oh. His pudding!"  
"C'mon. Let's go." then, again, Sakura and Tomoyo raced up stairs.  
  
~'~'  
'C'mon Li! Just pick up the phone, and call her! And just tell her to meet in the park!' Li yelled at himself, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Then another voice popped in, 'But what if she doesn't feel the same...' 'But if she didn't, then why did she hug me?' 'Don't you remember? She said she just wanted to thank me.' "Maybe I should just go to the park myself and get some fresh air....." then got he up from his bed, and put on his shoes and coat, and left to the park.  
  
~'~'  
  
Hey! That's all for now. I think this was longer than my others.... I'm not sure... Oh well. Well, sorry i haven't done n/e thing with Li and Sakura yet, but I don't think it's that time yet.. I hope you all understand! And if you wanna suggest something, I'd be really grateful, and take it (unless I don't like the idea). So just please, and review!  



	4. Always and Forever -chap. 3

Always and Forever -Chapter 3  
  
a.n-Oh-kay! Hi everybody! Well, thanx for those who R+R chap. 2. And thanx for those who was still waiting for this chapter to come out. I'm sorry, but I was on a writer's block.... Don't believe me, ask HashBrown... HashBrown should know... *then HashBrown and me, (Strawberry)Chessecake, starts a glaring contest. And (strawberry) CHeesecake then stops, and shakes off the glaring look* Oh-kay. Sorry about that. We tend to do that a lot. But it's oh-kay! Well, on with the fic!  
  
"And that is how, I, the one and only Kerberus (?), did it!" Kero said, feeling all proud of himself.  
"Did what? Oh, you mean you beat the first boss, in Sakura's new video game?" Tomoyo asked, somehow, trying to stay awake.  
"Yup!" Kero said, supposively, jumping around Sakura's room. "And then.." Kero started, but was cut off by Tomoyo.  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled, and when she looked at Sakura, she noticed Sakura fell asleep.  
"Hoe!" Sakura yell, and was now fully awake.  
"Sakura-chan. You can start talking now!" Tomoyo yelled out, not wanting Kero to continue his stories of video games.  
"Umm..... Okay.... Start talking about what?" Sakura asked.  
"Umm... Let see, hmm... What's on your mind right now?" Tomoyo asked, even though she knew that Sakura was thinking of Li, like usual (like me!! ^_^)  
"Well.... Just for some reason... I have a feeling, that I should go to the Park..." Sakura said, then looked out the window.   
"Okay then! Let's go to the park!" Tomoyo said, and before she could stand up, Sakura stopped her.  
"I think as if I should go alone..."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know... There's like this voice inside of me, telling me to go to the Park, alone..." then Sakura closed her eyes, and put one of her hand on her heart.  
"But what if something's gonna attack you?!" Tomoyo asked, and began to have a worried tone.  
"Don't worry, I don't have a dangerous feeling about this or anything. And, just in case, I'll bring my mini mallet from Chiharu (ah great... Now HashBrown got me addicted to mallets....). So don't worry!""  
"Okay. Fine... I'll just let off the hook, for now... But next time, I'm so gonna come you, with my video camera!" Tomoyo said, squeling around.Then Kero and Sakura has a big sweat mark on their heads.  
"Um... Oh-kay. I'm gonna go now. Bye" Sakura said, as she ran past the door, and grabbed her jacket.  
"Hey! Sakura! Where are you going?!" Sakura heard, as soon as she touched the door knob.   
"HOE! Oh, Tou-chan. I'm gonna go to.. the.. umm... store for a while now. 'Kay. Bye!"   
"HEY! What about...." Fujikata (or whateva.. I know his name, but I don't remember how to spell it. So u don't have to spell it out for me on the reviews or something. Cuz' it's already on my site) yelled out, and noticed Sakura has already left, "Tomoyo-chan..... Oh well..."  
  
~'~'  
"Okay now...." Li said, talking to himself.. and thought 'Just breath, breath... Okay now. This is not helping...' as he said, for some reason, tried to get rid of his fears... I just can't tell her, yet... But I'm gonna have to, sooner or later...' then another voice popped into his mind, ' There's not gonna be a later. Cuz' she gonna find someone else soon.'  
"This is gonna be some much harder than it looks..." Li said, and he buried his face into his arms.  
"What's gonna be harder than it looks?" said the voice.  
"Huh! Oh, konnichiwa Chiharu-chan, Yamazki-san (ha! Thought it was gonna be Sakura, didn't ya?!)" Li said as she sighed.  
"Konnichiwa Li-kun. Why are you here alone? In the park?" Yamazaki asked, as Chiharu held on to his arm.   
"Oh, I just needed some fresh air, and I just need to think...." Li said, then looked up in the stary skys.  
"So Li-kun. What is it, that's harder than it looks?" Chiharu said, looking at Li-kun.  
"Umm... Nothin'. I was just thinking.. about today's science homework." Li hurry thought of (well, everybody uses Math... I did in one of the chapters. I think the Prologue. So I just decided to use science and math... Since those 2 are my worst sujects....)  
"Oh. Okay then. Well, we got to run now, see you tomorrow in school Li-kun." Chiharu said.  
"Ja Ne Li-kun." Yamazaki said, before he left with Chiharu.  
"Sayonara Chiharu, Yamazaki." Li said, then buried his head back into his arms.   
  
~'~'  
  
Well, that's it for now! So I didn't have n/e thing romance yet.... But I'll stil, still, trying to wait for the right time to put it in and all. Thanx all! Ja Ne. 


	5. Always and Forever -chap. 4

Always and Forever -Chapter 4  
  
a.n-Hi all! Well, here's chapter four. Well, on chapter three, if you noticed, that I did a typo on the title.... I accidently typed Alwayz... Well, I sent it the morning, before I left to school, so I was late! Oh-kay now... well, on with the story.   
  
~'~'  
Sakura-in the park running around  
  
"I still don't understand why I'm here at the park...." then Sakura stopped running around and leaned on the nearest tree she saw. 'Well, at least you can relax here, and think, with out Tomoyo and Kero always yelling at you about Li-kun.....'   
And Sakura haven't noticed, that Li was at the other side of the same tree, doing the same thing, also thinking about Sakura.  
  
~'~'  
Li-kun-on the other side of the tree  
'How does Yamazaki ever get a girl, with all his lies?!' the he just sighed.. 'Well, at least he got someone... Not like you... You baka.. After what, 4 years (remember, they're 14!), you still can't just tell her!' 'But if I did tell her, and rejects me, will our friendship end? She's like one of my best friends.. I don't want to hurt her..' then Li got up, and was about to leave, when he heard someone, with a gentle sneeze. And he know the sneeze sounded familiar. 'So she's here.' Li thought, and smiled.  
  
~'~'  
"Aa-choo" Sakura just sneezed, and rubbed her eyes a bit. 'I guess I'm getting all sleepy now... I guess I'll just go home now, and take a nice long nap.' she thought, as she yawned. Then she heard footsteps coming toward her way (um.... it was big tree, yeah... Big tree....), and heard a gentle familiar voice.  
"Sakura?"  
"Hi Li-kun!.." Sakura tried to say, in her cheerfully voice, but she was too tired.  
"Are you okay? You look tired."   
"Yeah, I'm okay, just really, really tired right now." she said, with one eye, fully opened, and the other half open.  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Li asked, being all concerned, that nothing would happen to her, while she's trying to walk home, sleepy.  
" *Yawn* You don't have t-" she said, but was cut off.  
"I don't mind, I'll walk you home." he said with a smile.  
"Thanx. *yawn*" and smiled. As Li was helping Sakura walk home, Sakura was leaning on Li. But still awake, and decided to start something to say.  
"So Li-kun.... Why were you at the park?"   
"Huh?" he said, as he was being disturbed from his thoughts of her, but he didn't mind, since he was with her right now.  
"Why were you at the park?" Sakura repeated.  
"Oh, I just needed some fresh air, and I guess I need sometime to think about stuff..." Li said, as he just looked down. Then looked at her face, "How about you?"  
"Um... I guess I just heard some voice in my heart, that was telling me to go to park, I guess."  
"Oh." Then they stopped walking, in front of her house.  
"Well, here's your stop." Li said, looking at her house, then at her.  
"Thanx for walking me home." She said, with one of her special smiles.  
"N-n-no problem." he turned his head away, blushing (awww!!! How kawaii!!!!).  
"Do you want to come inside, and get a drink or something before you leave?"  
"Um... What about your oniichan?" Li asked, and was ready to run, if her brother opened the door.  
"Um.. Let see, it's only 10 p.m. He won't be home for another hour. Don't worry."  
"Um, okay then." then Sakura digged into her pocket, and grabbed her house keys. 'Thanx kami Touya has to work double shifts today.'  
  
~'~'  
(After that, they just talked a bit, then he left. Now we're starting the next day, after school)  
*Phone rings*  
"Mushi Mushi. Kinomoto residence. Sakura speaking." (do they always have to say that, when picking up the phone?! Well, probably don't, but since she's still living with her family, she says that).  
"Hi Sakura-chan!"  
"Oh, konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan."  
"So.. Did you?!" Tomoyo asked, excitedly.  
"Hoe? Did I what?" Sakura said, cluelessly...  
"Did you tell him your feelings yet?!"   
"TOMOYO!! You said you won't ask, unless you call me on my cell (the one Tomoyo gave to her and Li)! I mean, what if oniichan picked up the phone?! And you know how Oniichan would react if he knew that I have feeling for... You-know-who!" Sakura said, almost yelling.  
"Hello?! You don't think I've tried? I've at least tried about one million times!"  
"Hoe? But my phone didn't ring... Wait, let me check it." Sakura said, then walked to her cell.  
"Oh, haa-haa..... I turned off the ringer." (can u turn off the ringer on a cell?)  
"... Well, any ways, did you tell him?!"  
".... No..." Sakura said, looking down, at her feet.  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!! YOU SAID YOU WILL!!" Tomoyo said, now yelling.  
"I know... But, I just can't find the right time...."  
"Fine, since tomorrow's Saturday, I'm sure tomorrow you'll find a time to tell him."  
"Yeah, I guess... Well, I'm gonna go eat lunch now, kay. I'll talk to you later. Ja Ne."  
"Sayonara." Tomoyo said, and hung up, when she heard the dial tone from Sakura's.  
'Oh, I'm sure she'll tell him tomorrow. After all, I did reserve them a dinner in one of them most romantic restuarunts!'  
  
~'~'  
To be continued  
  
So, how ya like it?! Sorry their nothin' in it yet.... But I really need some ideas of what to write (other than a S+S mush!). Well, please R+R. Thanx all. Ja Ne! =)  
  



	6. Always and Forever -chap. 5

Always and Forever -Chap. 5  
  
Hiya! I'm sowwie that I took forever just to do chap. 5, and thanx for those, who suggested something things to me, and thanx all, for those who were being patient.. Well, n/e ways, I know this sucks, but at least I continued chap. 5!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS, even though I'm a very big fan of animes, I'm can't own them.... Ah dain.....  
  
*ring, ring* as the phone rang, Sakura, just jumped out of her bed, and grabbed the phone (a.n- that's what I always do... Well actually the phone was too loud, while I was trying to sleep. And I meant to throw the phone against the wall, but I didn't....)  
"Hello?!" Sakura asked, as soon as she picked up the phone.  
"Hello? Sakura? Hi! It's Tomoyo!"  
"Hi Tomoyo!"  
"Do you have anything to do tonight?"  
"Um.... It's Friday night, and .... No, I have nothing planned."  
"Good! Well, because tonight, my mother got reservations for this resturant!"  
"Really?! How kewl! What resturant?"  
"It's.... *mutters the resturant, but Sakura doesn't hear*."  
"Hoe?"  
"That's not important right now! Well, tonight, all you have to do is dress up nice, since this is a "fancy" resturant you know."  
"Okay then. I'll see you tonight then."  
"Yup, and I'll pick you up aroun 6:30. Kay!"  
"Okay then! Bye!"  
"Bye-bye." then they both hung up.  
  
~*~*  
(Over to Tomoyo)  
'Yes! I got Sakura, now all I have to do is get Li-kun to agree... Hmm..... Now how can I actually get Li-kun to agree?' As Tomoyo thought, thought, and thought. She finally found an idea to get Li-kun to come to dinner. Then Tomoyo took out her cell phone, and dialed Syaoran's number.  
*Ring* *ring* *ring*  
The Syaoran finally picked up the phone.  
"Moshi moshi?" Syaoran said, as soon as he picked up the phone.  
"Konnichiwa Li-kun. I have a favor to ask of you.:  
"Yes?"  
"I was got reservation to the new restaurant, you know Cr-"  
"Cresent Blossoms?"  
"Yes, and I was just wondering if you'd like to join me. Since I have an extra seat for someone."  
"I would, but I'm afraid this is another one of your plans for you-know-what again." Syaoran said, and sighed.  
"Well, I asked you, because I really do have an extra ticket (reservation thingy whatever), and it would be sad to throw away you know."  
"..................Fine..... " Syaoran finally agreed.  
"Great! It'll be tonight, at 6:30. Kay! See you tonight."   
"Yeah. You too." Syaoran said, and hung up.   
'Yes! Now I got Li-kun to agree! Hm... what time is it right now?' Tomoyo looked at her watch. '4:22... I'll have no time to myself a nice, suitable dress to be able to walk in (you know, so she can walk around, and video tape Sakura and Syaoran). I'll just go shopping.' Tomoyo got up, and went to her favorite Dress store.  
  
~*~*  
That's it for now all! Well, sowwie that this really is short, sucked, and um..... sucked. I'm sowwie that I did finish chap. 5 earlier. I guess you can say I'm lazy, and also kinda busy at the same time. Oh well. I guess don't expect chap. 6 to come out soon. And plus, rite now, I'm trying to write two other fic @ the same time. One of a crossover of CCS and Gundam Wing. And the other a crossover about 4 others (Leviathan, Hashbrown, Little Red Beast, and Me!), and Gundam Wing. Well, I'm also on a writer's block. So I dunno when n/e of them gonna finish. Oh well. Well, I hope u enjoyed it, and Ja ne!  



	7. Always and Forever -chap. 6

Always and Forever -chap. 6  
  
A.N- Apparently, I did chap. 6... Oh well.. Well, try to enjoy this. Even though it sucks. And sowwie for the mistypes and stuff. I didn't bother to check it. Try to enjoy. Even though it sucks, that doesn't mean you have to flame me. Cuz' I have 5 author friends who will flame you for me (well, only 4 would be willing to do it.)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS, and never will.  
  
~*~*  
'There.' Sakura said, as she looked at herself in the mirror, as she just put on her new dress she bought. 'And suprisingly,' she thought, 'Tomoyo didn't make me a dress, like she normally does... Oh well. This is a cute dress.' The dress Sakura is wearing, a pink dress, sleeveless, and it stops above her knees. 'I just hope Li-kun would be there tonight..' Then she heard a voice from downstairs.   
"Sakura! Tomoyo is here!" Fujikata(did I spell his name rite?) yelled.  
"Coming!" Sakura yelled.  
"Bye Sakura! Don't forget to bring me back something sweet!" Kero said, as he popped out of his "room" (Sakura's desk thingy... Dain I forgot what they're called...)  
"Don't worry, I'll forget!" Sakura said, and laughed.  
"Hey!"   
"I'm just joking!" She said, and smiled.  
"You better be! Bye Sakura!"  
"Bye Kero-chan." And she left.  
"Sakura!" Fujikata called again.  
"I'm here!" and Sakura slipped on her dress shoes (or whatever. Or is that for guys? Gosh I dunno n/e thing...). "Bye dad! See you when I get home." (that's what always end up saying to my dad.)  
"Bye honey."  
"YOU BETTER BE HOME BY 9:30 MISS!" Touya yelled at her.  
"...."  
"You can before 12. And have a good time."  
"Arigato. Bye!" then Sakura closed the door, and hopped into Tomoyo's Limo.  
"Konnichiwa Tomo-chan!" Sakura said.  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. "Oh, if you don't mind, we're also gonna pick another friend."  
"Really? Do I know her?" Sakura asked.  
"Um..... "  
"Yes?"  
"Yes, you know him."  
"Him?"  
"Yup! Oh looky here. We're already at his house." then Tomoyo opened the door, and Syaoran can in.  
"Konnichiwa Li-kun." Tomoyo welcomed him, and smiled.  
"Oh... Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan, Sa-akura-chan." he said, and blushed.  
"Konnichiwa Li-k-k-un." she said, as she started to blushed too.   
Then after a few minutes of silence, Tomoyo broke the silence, by saying that they finally arrived.  
"Wow. It's beautifull here." Sakura said, in awe, as she looked around the restaurant, Cresent Blossoms.  
'Wow, she really is cute.' Sayoran thought, as he stared at Sakura. Then Tomoyo poked him with her elbow. And whispered to him "Are you staring at Sakura or the flowers." Then Syaoran began to blush. And Tomoyo laughed. "You're very predictable Li-kun."  
"Miss, your table is ready." the waitess said, and walked away, to lead them to their table. As the 3 of them sat down, they ordered the dinner, and it came to them in a few minutes. After about a half an hour, all 3 of them finished their dinners.  
"Gosh I'm stuffed." Syaoran said, and leaned back in his chair.  
"Yup, I'm so stuffed, I don't have to eat for the next few days." then as the 3 of them laughed at her joke, Syaoran takea glance at Sakura, and blushed a bit. 'I should tell her tonight. After all, this is a nice, romantic restaurant.' he thought, then he heard a slow song come up.  
"Oh, how romantic. A nice, romantic, song." Tomoyo said.  
"Yeah, I wish I can dance with someone right now." Sakura said.  
"Really? How about Li-kun. I'm sure you can dance with him." Tomoyo suggested and smiled evilly.   
"Hoe? Um..... Li-kun wouldn't want to dance with me." Sakura said, and blushed.  
"I'm sure he will. Right, Li-kun." Tomoyo turned to look at him, and gave him the "You-better-dance-with-her-or-else" glare.  
"Um.... Sure. I'll dance with Sakura." Syaoran said, and swallowed.  
  
~*~*  
That's the end of chapter 6! Did you enjoy chap. 6? Well, I'll try to add some S+S mush. If I can. I enjoy read 'em, but for some reason, I just can't write some mush stuff. So if n/e one wants to suggest something, you are welcomed to e-mail, or im(aol) me. Kay. Thankies all for reading my fic. Ja Ne! 


	8. Always and Forever -chap. 7

Always and Forever -Chap. 7  
  
A.N-Hiya minna-san! Well, here's chap. 7! Gomen ne if some people was waiting for a while for this to come out! Forgiveness is being asked for!! ^^ Well, n/e wayz, thanx for everyone who reviewed chap. 1-6. Thanx for all ur comments! Now, on with the fic!   
  
'Oh great.... Now Tomoyo got me dancing with Syao-LI-KUN!! Okay... I can't just call him by his first name, unless he knows my feelings for him... Like I can ever tell him. But I wish I could actually tell him... Oh well, right now, just try to enjoy your moment with Li-kun, since you're dancing with him right now.' Sakura thought, as she and Li-kun got on the dance floor.  
As soon as they got on the dance floor, Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder, tyring to seize the moment. Then Syaoran's face went to his blushing mode, and was gonna have a heart attack.  
'Oh no... She's leaning my shoulder right now! Crap... What do I do, what do I do, what do I do? WAIT!!!! This is the girl of my dream, and now, I'm panicking about this.... Dain it I'm dumb....' Then Syaoran just rested his chin on top of her head. As he just rested his chin, he just began to felt himself blush.  
  
~*~*  
'Ohhhh!! This is ssoooo cute!! Where's my video camera?' Tomoyo looks into her lil purse, and got out her lil camera. 'Ohhh!!! They're soooo cute together!!' After about 5 minutes of her typing Syaoran and Sakura dancing, then all the suddenly, the red light came on her camera, saying 'Low batteries'.  
'Darn it.. I'm low on batteries... Um... ' Tomoyo searched her purse, look for batteries, until she realized, that she put her batteries in the wrong purse.. 'NOOOOO!!!!! I PUT THEM IN THE WRONG PURSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Tomoyo yelled in her mind, then start to curse herself. 'WHY???!!!!! Why now??!!'  
  
~*~*  
Syaoran looks towards Tomoyo, and sees her panick face, and smiles, knowing what she's panicking about... Then Sakura looks up, toward Syaoran, and noticed he was smiling, and looked toward Tomoyo's direction, who was banging stuff on her head.  
"Um, Li-kun, why are you smiling at Tomoyo-chan, who's banging stuff to her head?"  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just that she's upset that she can'tvideo tape us, since she doesn't have any more batteries in her video camera."   
"And how do you know that?"  
"Because I used something call the Time card, to freeze time, take her new fresh batteries, for her camera. I thought she was gonna try to video tapes us." Syaoran said, with a small smile-grin on his face.  
"Hey! That's just cruel!"  
"Hey, but it'll leave us in peace."  
"Hm, yeah that's true." Then Sakura placed her head back on Syaoran's shoulder, and closed her eyes.   
  
~*~*  
'No!! I thought they were in here before I left!! What happened to them!! Oh no!! Um, think fast, think fast, think fast... Um, call Kero-chan!' Tomoyo grabbed her cell phone from her purse, and went outside, to make her phone call.  
  
~*~*  
As soon as Syaoran saw Tomoyo get up, and went outside, he disturbed Sakura, from his shoulder.  
"Hey, c'mon. Let's go somewhere else outside (otherside from where Tomoyo is)."  
"Hm? Why?"  
"Because, I have a surprise to show you. C'mon."  
"Hm... Okay." Then Syaoran held on to her hand, and lead her outside.  
  
~*~*   
The end of chapter 7. SO? Whadda think? Like it? Then please review. Dislike? Please go read another fanfic. I don't want to get flames on my fic. Well, if you'd like to suggest something, please let me know by e-mailing me, or reviewing. Kay! Thankies all for reading!  
  
~SCC 


End file.
